


C любовью и прочей мерзостью

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: «Так, стало быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе «спасибо», а, Поттер?»





	

Драко плакал.

Сил не было даже позвать домовиху, чтобы велеть прибрать в комнате.

Он растирал по щекам слезы вперемешку со слюной и соплями… Несколько раз затихал и, казалось, успокаивался, но потом из груди его вырывался новый болезненный стон, и на глаза вновь наворачивались крупные соленые капли…

Что он оплакивал? Падение и смерть Темного Лорда? Гибель тети Беллы от рук этой магглолюбивой толстухи — матери Уизли? Крэбба, от которого в Выручай-комнате осталась только горстка пепла? Опалу, в которой теперь оказалась семья? Драко не знал.

Аппарировав вместе с отцом и матерью в мэнор, он, даже не извинившись, устало побрел в свою комнату. Он чувствовал, как родители смотрят ему в спину и был благодарен, что они не окликнули его. А может, каждый из них тоже хотел поскорее остаться в одиночестве, наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами?

Солнце светило ярко, озаряя царивший вокруг беспорядок.

Все вещи будто нарочно были сдвинуты со своих привычных мест, словно затем, чтобы усилить ощущение хаоса, которое сейчас захватило душу.

Всхлипывая, Драко поднялся и подошел к окну. Он распахнул высокие створки, и в комнату ворвался ослепительный летний день.

Что теперь будет? Как ему жить дальше? Ни одного ответа на эти вопросы у Драко не было.

Усевшись на подоконник и переведя дух, он оглянулся на письменный стол. Тотчас люди на портретах, стоявших на нем, приветственно подняли руки. Вот — Драко-первокурсник, в мантии и с волшебной палочкой в руке. Этот снимок они с мамой сделали в Косом переулке, как раз тогда, когда купили волшебную палочку. На лице Драко вновь выступили некрасивые красные пятна.

Сегодня он видел ее, свою палочку. В руках Поттера. Боярышник и волос единорога. Десять дюймов.

А в тот день Драко впервые увидел Гарри Поттера. Надо же, какое совпадение! Он вспомнил, как, стоя на скамеечке в ателье мадам Малкин, наблюдал за растрепанным очкариком, который вошел в магазин, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам… Кто бы мог подумать тогда, что через восемь лет все будет именно так?

Драко потер запястье правой руки.

Чертов Поттер! Если бы он не спас его, Драко сейчас был бы мертв.

На какое-то мгновение Драко почувствовал облегчение при мысли о смерти. Слишком пугающим было будущее… Но все-таки оно было. А ведь он даже не успел сказать Поттеру спасибо.

Святой Поттер! О чем бы он думал, вспоминая, что оставил его — Драко — умирать в Адском пламени? Драко зажмурился. Перед глазами так явно предстала картина: он стоит на четвереньках на полу, задыхаясь от едкого дыма…

Кого ты спасал, Поттер?

* * *  
— Кого ты спасал, Поттер? Там, в Выручай-комнате? Кого ты спасал?

В ушах Драко все еще стоял шум, царивший в зале заседаний. Их оправдали, оправдали, да еще и поблагодарили маму за то, что нашла в себе силы и смелость соврать Темному Лорду, что Поттер мертв. Сам Поттер и благодарил. А все вокруг ему аплодировали.

Гарри смотрел на него не моргая, внимательно, без тени улыбки на лице.

— Чего молчишь? Думаешь, я не понимаю?

Голос Драко предательски дрогнул. Еще не хватало сейчас разреветься!

— Я думал, что ты умнее, Малфой, — произнес наконец Поттер и вздохнул.

— Не смей меня жалеть, слышишь?!

Поттер махнул рукой и пошел прочь по коридору. Просто махнул рукой. Так, точно подписал Драко смертный приговор. И это после полного оправдания!

И вот тут мерзкие, злые, бессильные и предательские слезы все-таки брызнули из глаз.

* * *  
— Тебе все еще интересно, кого я спасал? Там, в Выручай-комнате?

Раздражение от фамильярной наглости, с которой Поттер остановил его на лестнице в «Дырявом котле», дернув за рукав, моментально испарилось. Больше года прошло! Больше года прошло после того заседания, а он — ты погляди! — помнил. Презрительно сморщившись, Драко посмотрел на Поттера, благо тот выгодно остановился на ступеньку ниже.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть, Драко, я знаю, что за этим взглядом нет ничего, кроме досады и чувства вины…

— Мне кажется, что ты слишком…

— Тебе кажется. Поверь.

Обидные слова, которые еще мгновение назад так рвались наружу, застряли в горле.

— Я оказался точно в такой ситуации, Драко, и, знаешь, одно могу тебе сказать: я благодарен тому человеку за спасение. Несмотря ни на что. Мне только очень жаль, что я так и не успел сказать ему «спасибо»…

Пока Поттер шел вниз, Драко смотрел ему вслед. Мысль о том, что он может задержаться на встречу с гоблином, поджидающим его в номере для совершения сделки, отступила на десятый план.

— Так, стало быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе «спасибо», а, Поттер?

Вложив в этот вопрос весь яд, на который только он был способен, Драко перегнулся через перила и увидел, что Поттер, не оборачиваясь, снова махнул рукой.

* * *  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Драко отметил, что Поттер действительно не ожидал его встретить. Во всяком случае, он выглядел крайне удивленным. Но, пожалуй, обрадованным. Это придало решимости и сил.

— Ну, заходи, — прежде, чем Драко успел раскрыть рот, Поттер взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и между домами вдруг стал проявляться еще один дом, дом, который когда-то принадлежал родне Драко по материнской линии…

В прихожей было темно. Очень кстати.

— Не зажигай огня, — Драко удивился тому, как прозвучал его голос: он будто треснул, и сквозь разлом глухо просыпались слова.

— Почему?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты видел мое лицо.

— А что с ним не так? Я не заметил ничего особенного в свете уличного фонаря.

— Заткнись, Поттер. И просто выслушай меня.

Драко казалось, что стук его сердца слышен гораздо дальше пределов его грудной клетки, а учащенным дыханием можно было оглушить даже дракона…

— Спасибо.

«Что?» — видимо, хотел переспросить Поттер, но лишь неловко стукнулся зубами о зубы Драко.

Бесконечный миг поцелуя разделил жизнь Драко на «до и после». К счастью, он не расплакался! Этого он боялся больше всего…

Он только чувствовал, как оцепенение постепенно отпускает Поттера на свободу, как тот снова начинает дышать, и его выдох легким ветерком касается пылающей щеки Драко… Он открыл глаза, и ему почудилось, что он снова летит, обхватив Поттера, прижавшись к нему что есть силы, боясь посмотреть вниз и увидеть под собой пылающее Адское пламя…

— Ты, конечно, извини, Драко…

Драко показалось, что он снова задохнулся тем черным, едким дымом, его вдруг замутило и голова пошла кругом… Срочно прочь! Прочь! Под звезды, на улицу, чтобы успеть вздохнуть и чтобы не пришлось притворно закашляться!

— Мне, конечно, очень приятно, но…

Но Драко его уже не слышал.


End file.
